Hi No Kanjō No Gādian
by xKatsumii
Summary: A new guardian has arrived into town but Tsuna thinks that there were only seven so who is this eighth guardian? It's the guardian of the Fire Ring. How do they know the infamous Hibari Kyouya? Find out by reading and reviewing OCx18, OCxD and OCxX New author here Before Varia Arc Hiatus until author re-watches the anime T T
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER!:** ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER [SAWADA KATSUMI] AND THE PLOT! THANK YOU!

**WARNING!****:** One of the crappest story writing ever, cliche story line, and terrible OOC-ness which I, the author, am terribly sorry for.

**Author: **Okay, here are some things or facts I thought you guys wanted to know while reading this. Ahahahas... It might spoil it though... Oh wells, I'll keep it to a minium if I can. Psst, they are basic facts that you should've read or seen from the manga or anime. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Katsumi:<br>-** 14-years-old  
>- Bearer of the Fire Ring<br>- Moved to Namimori from Italy  
>- Somewhat mysterious<p>

**Hibari Kyouya:  
><strong>- 17-years-old  
>- Bearer of the Cloud Ring<br>- Head of the disciplinary comittee  
>(Has a strangely huge obession about dinosaurs. Kekeke - Katsumi)<p>

**Cavallone Dino:  
><strong>- 22-year-old  
>- Bearer of Chiavarone's Sky Ring<br>- The boss of the Chiavarone Familigia  
>(Pedophile, you'll find out if you read ahead - Right-hand man, Romario)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Created:<strong> 20 February 2012_

_**Author:** xKatsumii; formally known as angelzs2_

**Copyrighted by xKatsumii. All rights reserved 2012. **

_**If anything is plagiarised, it must reported to me and immediate action will take place.**_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this without Microsoft word so I apologise in advance for any typing mistakes. Why don't I have it? Long story short, my laptop rebooted itself for no apparent reason, my computer won't log into the user - something happened to the set up thing so, I typed this up on my phone.

Well, enough about me blabbering enjoy te story and any tips would be helpful. Flames, I don't really mind but it would kind of hurt to see people flaming as I'm new to this kind of thing.

* * *

><p>The brunette got off the private jet with her two black fire-imprinted suitcases and walked over to a blonde man and an infant. She bowed politely to both the man and infant before speaking. "Buongio-" Her voice sounded like bells before she coughed lightly to change her greeting. "Ohayou gozaimasu, I heard you wanted me?" She greeted calmly. The man's eyes widened, captured slightly off guard by her fluent Japanese and enrapturing voice but smiled.<br>"Who is this wonderful damsel in front of me? Hurry on now, we're waiting for someone. I think you have the wrong person." The brunette's eyebrow twitched angrily for a quick moment before she sighed.  
>"I never thought, I'd be using my martial arts again..." She mumbled grumpily. She dropped her suitcases beside her and slowly walked towards the man in front of her.<p>

She grabbed him by the collar and forcefully took out his whip, throwing it towards the infant whom caught it in a flash - so that he was unable to use it against her. "Cavallone Dino, 10th boss of the Chiavarone Famigila. You fixed their financial problems and now, they're the third most influential familgia," she growled lowly. He opened his mouth to speak but she had already poked certain meridian points around his body unnoticed; paralysing and muting him temporarily. She did not like being looked down upon by anyone. The infant opened his mouth and a squeaky voice came out. It was his turn to speak.  
>"Tsk tsk tsk, Dino. Now do you know why I told you to bring your men with you?" The infant smirked. None of Dino's men was around as he had yet, sent them on vacation while Romario was out drinking sake with Kusukabe - ordered by flustered Dino himself. "This <strong>IS<strong> the person who we've been waiting for." The infant nodded at the female to give back his mobility and his voice. She did what she was told and shoved him onto the ground ungracefully. Dino stared up at the female before him. He clumsily grabbed out a photo in his pocket.  
>"B-But Reborn, she looks totally different in the photograph," He exclaimed completely confused.<p>

In the photo, was a picture of a female who had her navy blue hair tied up into a bun, clipped with a sky blue crescent moon pin and was walking out of a café. She was wearing a red dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist and matching red heels. She was holding a box, which Dino assumed was a cake of some sort. Her blue eyes were looking down at the box showing no expression what so ever.  
>The female who was dusting her hands looked at the photo and had a raised eyebrow. "What's this?" She asked curiously.<br>"This is, well... Was a photo of you..." Dino stuttered dumbfounded.  
>"That is me..." She began to say shocked, Dino's loud 'THEN?" interrupted her. She glared at him as he apologized meekly. "…In disguise." Dino had his mouth in shock.<p>

Reborn jumped onto Dino's shoulder and started to introduce the female in present before them. "Dino, meet Sawada Katsumi, the long lost guardian of the fire ring." Dino got up and protracted his hand. Katsumi hesitantly took his hand and shook it cautiously. A second later, the words finally registered in his puzzled mind and exclaimed his realisation loudly; Katsumi blocked one of his meridian points, muting him once again. Reborn nodded as thanks as they waited for him to calm down from the sudden situation.

Katsumi soon un-muted the male, allowing him the ability to speak. "Sawada? Then you must be a relative to my younger brother!"  
>"Younger brother?" Katsumi questioned.<br>"My no-good student, Tsuna," Reborn answered.  
>"Oh," Was what Katsumi could only say about the matter. But she did nod as an answer. The trio went to the limousine that was pre-prepared. The car headed off to the direction of the Sawada residence.<p>

It was quiet until Dino decided to break it.  
>"Wait, wait, wait, Fire Ring?" Dino asked curiously. "How come I was never told about this?"<br>"To be honest, I wasn't so sure about this either," Reborn sighed full of exhaustion. "The only thing I know is that Katsumi, here, is the second person to be able to wield it."  
>"Second?" Dino questioned. Katsumi nodded and opened her mouth to speak but instead of the chiming bells her voice was flat and cold.<br>"To be able to wield this ring, you must first be caring and calm while at the same time ferocious and feisty. Y-"  
>"Wait, how does that work?" Dino interrupted her, baffled. In the back of the limousine, cries of pain could be heard loud and clear at the front that the driver visibly flinched at the sudden noise.<p>

Dino was sitting in the furthest corner with a black eye and numerous bruises around his body. Reborn was holding his whip once more.  
>"Now... Where was I? How does it work? I can be either whenever I want, right? Reborn-sama," Katsumi giggled slightly. Her voice returned back into her original chime-like tone of speaking. Dino smiled at the sight of her enthusiastic state. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he closed his mouth. Not even realising that his heart was fluttering and his stomach was turning at the sight. <em>Ah, that's right; she muted me when I interrupted her...<br>_"Anyhow, the role of the Fire guardian is 'to be the flickering flame that lights the way', in short. Give advice to people and lead them onto the correct path." Katsumi explained in a matter-of-fact-tone. "The ring chose me because first of all, I'm related to the tenth generation boss - Sawada Tsunayoshi, who's a direct descendant of Primo, also known as Giotto or Sawada Ieyasu in another sense and that I, was how you say, a counsellor in Italy."  
>"And we found you working for the Varia," Reborn state curiously. "How did you get into that situation?" Dino nodded in agreement, still muted.<br>"Well, you see. My father owed the Varia money or something like that; my parents had no choice but to send me to them." Katsumi sighed. "My mother though, at first was against it, but in the end had to agree to it otherwise my grandparents on my mother's side would've been killed by the Varia." Dino's mouth opened, shocked as he held his hand at his rapidly beating chest. It felt like his heart had over a tonne of bricks stacked onto it after hearing about Katsumi's family's situation.

After she explained why she was chosen as the Fire Guardian, and gave back Dino his mobility – courtesy of Reborn asking her - the rest of the ride to the Sawada residence was quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

A knock could be heard at the Sawada residence as Sawada Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' had stumbled down the stairs and landing with a loud crash. "Tsu-kun, can you get the door?" His mother, nana, called out from the kitchen.  
>"Hai!" Tsuna mumbled out. He got up and opened the door only to see Dino standing at the door with Reborn on his shoulder. "Reborn! Where have you been all morning?" Tsuna cried out.<br>"Hurry up and change out of your pyjamas, this isn't an attire the next Vongola boss should be seen in," Reborn ordered, ignoring Tsuna's question. Reborn jumped off Dino's shoulders and kicked Tsuna directly in the forehead before landing with a soft plop. Reborn then went to the kitchen and sat in usual seat, once again, ignoring Tsuna's cries of "I'M NOT GOING TO BE PART OF THE MAFIA!"

"Maman three serves of breakfast please," Reborn requested.  
>"Oh? Are we having some guests today?' Nana asked. Reborn nodded as Dino came into the kitchen after helping Tsuna up. Tsuna had already gone up to his room to change, not noticing the third person who was hiding in the corners at the door.<br>"Dino, where's our third guest?" Reborn asked.  
>"She must still be at the door…" Dino quickly got up from his seat and towards the door. She was nowhere to be found at the door but he could see that her shoes were still there, meaning she had let herself in. He walked over towards the lounge room only to see an adorable sight. A rosy hue appeared on his cheeks as he walked over towards the couch.<p>

The guest had let herself in and had fallen asleep on the couch. Her chest was moving up and down as she breathed calmly. He gently stroked her cheeks before whispering a "Must have been jet-lagged." The sleeping figure snapped her eyes open and grabbed Dino's wrist.  
>"So, you start to take advantages of girls when they nap?" she asked. Dino replied with a continuous line of "No no no no" while shaking his head furiously. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen – the smell of food wafted in the air. He followed her into the kitchen. As she took her seat, he did the same.<p>

Nana turned around and placed the plate of food firstly in front of Reborn, then Dino and lastly in front of the guest who had their head hung low. Nana gasped in surprised at who the guest was. "Tsumi-chan, is that you?" Nana asked curiously. The female flinched at the old nickname she was given before giving Nana a hesitant nod. Nana gave the female a death-chocking hug before giving I-Pin and Lambo some biscuits and dessert to eat.

Tsuna came down from his room in his school uniform and went into the kitchen to get something to eat as breakfast. He stopped in his track when he saw a female eating at the table. "Okaasan, who's that? Oh wait, Reborn! Did you invite another of your 'friends'?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the female. She sighed and gently placed her chopsticks down before getting up and walking towards Tsuna. He backed away but he had himself corned but bumping into the wall.  
>"Damare," she growled.<p>

At the same moment, Lambo came in the room, holding a biscuit with I-Pin chasing after. They ran right past Tsuna and the guest. "Lambo! That's I-Pin!" I-Pin cried.  
>"EHEHEHEHE! NO! THIS COOKIE BELONGS TO THE GREAT HITMAN LAMBO!" Lambo exclaimed gleefully and boastfully. The female twitched before glaring at Lambo. Even though his back was turned, he stopped dead in his tracks – a murderous aura was behind him. He dropped the cookie and ran to Nana with a loud "MAMAAAAAAAA!". I-Pin picked up the biscuit before following Lambo.<br>"Quit complaining and let me introduce myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the female sighed. "I guess you wouldn't remember me after nine years but I'm your cousin – Sawada Katsumi, we used to play with each other when we were five," she introduced herself. "And also your-" Nana had just came back into the kitchen with an empty plate.  
>"Tsu-kun, you're going to be late for school!" she ushered. Tsuna cried out his infamous "HIEEEEEEEEE" before grabbing a piece of toast and running out of the house.<br>"Ne, Reborn, does he awlays shrieked like that?" Katsumi asked, pointing at the now open door.  
>"Yes, he does," Dino answered. "That would only be because he doesn't want to get beaten up by my pupil."<br>"Your pupil?"  
>"You didn't know? It's Hibari Kyouya; I'm training him for the Varia battle that's coming in a week. Though, I am having a bit of trouble trying to convince him to participate," he laughed nervously. She knew that the Varia and Vongola were currently in battle against each other. But she never though she would participate in it. An imaginary light bulb appeared above Katsumi's head as she clicked fingers.<br>"Ah, is that why you wanted me? To look after this runt?" she pointed at Lambo who was once again, stealing I-Pin's cookies. Reborn tilted his Fedora with a knowing smirk. Before Katsumi could question him any further, Nana came in with a set of new Namimori Chuu's uniform.  
>"Tsumi-chan, here's your new uniform," Nana smiled. "Reborn-kun asked me to buy one for a reason I didn't know, but now I do. It's for you!" She exclaimed gleefully.<br>"Wait, what? Do I have to attend school?" Katsumi asked, her eyes were wide open.  
>"Sadly, yes you do. Now hurry up and change," Reborn ordered. Reluctantly she headed upstairs to change with Nana following.<p>

Dino had been eating messily the whole time while Reborn, Nana and Katsumi were conversing. Bits of rice could be seen all over the late and a small part of the table – around Dino. He finished eating and stood up to clean up his plate. "Dino, do not even think about washing the dishes," Reborn threatened. He had just come back from conversing with the other two females and began to eat. Dino sighed in defeat and sat back down beside Reborn.  
>"Why does Sawada-san have to attend school with Tsuna and the others?" Dino asked curiously.<br>"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Reborn answered. He finished eating his plate of meal and left it there being the infant he was. At the exact same moment, Nana and Katsumi came down the steps. Dino had his mouth wide open in shock.

The Namimori Chuu's school uniform fitted perfectly on Katsumi's petite body. Her hair was styled into a fish braid – courtesy of Nana. It made her look like an innocent child instead of the guardian of the fire Vongola ring. She looked like the female version of Tsuna but with longer hair. She was holding her hand bag while gently tapping it with her knee. "Doesn't she look so cute?" Nana squealed as she pinched Katsumi's cheeks.  
>"Obasa-" Katsumi began.<br>"I told you to call me okaasan when you were younger didn't I?" Nana interrupted.  
>"Fine, okaasan, do I really have to go to school like this?" she pouted. Nana nodded and slowly pushed her out the door.<br>"Now go. We don't want you to be late on your first day at school," she whispered. Sighing, Katsumi walked towards the school.  
>"Wait, Sawada-san, do you know where the school is?" Dino asked, popping out from inside the house.<br>"Even though I haven't been here in for nine years, this is still my hometown, I should still remember where the school is," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dino sighed and watched her as she turned a corner.


	4. Chapter 3

Err... Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading... School's been a total slave killer and parents too... :\ You don't want to know my life so I'll stick with my school's killing me assignments and homework. Wanted to at least update this month... and it's 31/03 here so... I JUST made my deadline. Another hour and I wouldn't have made my deadline. Urgh, I'm rambling again. Sorry, just continue reading and forget that you ever read this...

* * *

><p>Katsumi walked towards the gates of Namimori Chuu only to be blocked by a certain perfect. His jacket flew in the wind as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Herbivore, you're late," he stated. She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"So what if I'm late? Aren't you supposed to be in class too? And who are you supposed to be?" She questioned. The perfect growled and took out his tonfas and took a swipe at her head which she successfully avoided. _Woah there, my head would've been gone by now. I literally felt the wind in that one._ "You shall be punished for arriving late and for not knowing who I am!" He growled. "It's Hibari Kyouya and be prepared to be kamikoursu!" Hibari took another swipe, this time aiming at her side. Katsumi jumped to the side while trying to keep her balance. _He reminds me of __**him**__, but are they the same person?_ He continued to attack her while she continued to avoid every single attack thanks to the training she was given back in the Varia. "Wao, you're not an herbivore are you?" He smirked, eyes shining with blood lust.  
>"I'm not even sure if you're mentally crazy for calling someone an herbivore," she insulted with a smirk. The insult angered Hibari and he continued his frenzy of attacks. <em>Whoops, looks like I made him even more pissed.<em> She could feel the wind for every move and soon, she was backed towards a tree.  
>"The herbivore is now cornered with its predator lurking by, what is the prey going to do?" He smirked coldly.<br>"Oya, you want to know what I'm going to do. First of all, I'm going to do this," Katsumi raised her messenger bag and was about to use it to hit the perfect only to be stopped by the one and only, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
>"H-H-Hibari-san! K-Katsumi-chan! Stop fighting!" He cried. He had been watching the battle the moment she had walked into the school grounds.<br>"Are you, an herbivore, telling me, a carnivore, what to do!" Hibari threatened.  
>"Oh shut it you dinosaur," she unconsciously insulted. Tsuna sweat dropped behind her before trying to drag her to class saying that he didn't want to be into trouble. She stopped him for a moment before bowing towards the perfect and introducing herself. "Sawada Katsumi, nice to meet you, Vongola's tenth, cloud guardian," She turned around and walked towards the building with Tsuna trailing behind. <em>Sawada Katsumi huh? Why does it sound familiar… <em>The perfect placed his tonfas in the hidden compartment of his jacket before walking towards his office with an annoyed look on his face.

"Everyone, sit down!" Tsuna's teacher cried out. Everyone quickly scattered to their assigned desk as they waiting for their teacher. "We have a new transfer student, you can now come in." He waved his wrist as an indication for the student to come in. When the door opened and the students came in, whispers instantly flooded the rooms. "Wow! She's cute!" "I think I'm in love~" But there was one statement that stood out from everyone else. "I-IT'S HER! IT'S THE ONE WHO WAS FIGHTING HIBARI-SAN THIS MORNING!" Every student turned their head towards the female who was smiling evilly.  
>"Uwah, and I wanted to be an innocent student this year…" She pretended to sigh sadly. "Oh well, I guess this way won't hurt." Everyone in the class just stared at her as if she was crazy – everyone except Nezu-sensei. Nezu's face looked calm on the outside while he was praying in the inside. <em>Oh no, not another person like Gokudera-kun, please!<br>_"Well, can you introduce yourself?" he asked.  
>"Ah, gomen. My name is Sawada Katsumi and I transferred from Italy," she calmly introduced. "Just like that octopus-haired guy at the front here." The 'octopus-haired guy' fell off his chair and glared at the Katsumi.<br>"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OCTOPUS-HAIRED! Y-" He roared.  
>"Hey, hey, hey. I wouldn't that to the tenth's cousin~" She teased. She pointed to the boy who was currently cowering in his seat near the front.<br>"J-Judaime, i-is she your cousin?" He stuttered.  
>"I-I d-don't even know, s-she just c-came into m-my house saying that s-she was my c-cousin," he cowardly stuttered. "A-and besides Gokudera-kun, y-you shouldn't be roaring like that, Yamamoto-kun would agree, w-won't you?"<br>"Maamaa, Tsuna's right. You should stop roaring like that, Haru-san won't like it," Yamamoto smiled. Gokuerda's face turned lightly red and he started to stutter loudly. At the front, Katsumi was confused slightly but shrugged it off. "Nezu-sensei, where is my seat?" she asked.  
>"Ah, right. You can take the seat at the back in that corner there, the one near the window," he instructed. She nodded and walked towards her seat. As class started, she sat there silently, staring outside the window – lost deep into thought.<p>

During the middle of Nezu's science class, the door suddenly opened with a loud bang. "Who dares to interrupt my import-" he turned around only to see the one and only head perfect standing at the door, glaring at him. "Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Katsumi, you four follow me right now," he commanded. All four students stood up and went out the door. They followed him up the stairs to the roof where Reborn was waiting. "Akanbo, they're here like you wanted, now have a spar with me," he growled, taking out his tonfas in the process.  
>"There's no point in fighting you Hibari if you can't even beat Dino or that girl over there," Reborn stated. "Katsumi isn't there something you're supposed to tell them?"<br>"Reborn-san! Is that why you called us out here?" Gokudera asked.  
>"Yes and I would tell you if this dinosaur here would stop trying to eat me!" Katsumi cried. Hibari had begun to attack her the moment when Reborn said if he could beat her. So far, he had no luck because she kept on dodging every single one. "Mouu, you don't get tired do you?" she pouted. Growling loudly, Hibari took a swipe at her legs but she jumped, dodging it and appearing behind him. She pressed certain pressure points paralysing him and muting him on the spot. "Man, I can finally talk to you without this dinosaur trying to kill me," she sighed. "Oh and Hibari, from now on I'm calling you 'dinosaur'." He really felt like biting her to death at that point. Everyone excluding Reborn had their mouth open at the sight. The so called strongest guardian of the Vongola family was defeated so easily by a stranger, nonetheless, by a girl. "H-HIBARI-SAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tsuna exclaimed loudly. Hibari silenced him with a death glare. His murderous aura almost shook the whole building. Katsumi walked towards the fence and faced the guys as she leaned back onto it. "Well, here's the 'something' that I've been meaning to tell you," she said.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

The wind roared pass as she stared at the four males in front of her. "I'm the fire guardian of the Vongola family," she state calmly. "As you can see, I'm secretly the second or third strongest and the second wielder." She waited for the information to sink in, waiting for a response. The first reaction she got was from Gokudera, who had begun yelling that she was a fraud. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A FIRE GUARDIAN!" He roared.  
>"G-Gokudera-kun… P-please calm down," Tsuna mumbled gently. "Are you sure you're not just m-making things up, Katsumi-chan?" he asked. He did not like the announcement at all. Not one bit. The reactions were something she had predicted and a soft smirk soon appeared on her face. "Even ask Reborn yourself if you want to make sure," Katsumi shrugged. She walked towards the perfect that was still paralysed on the floor before poking him. This angered him, being powerless even though he was the most powerful citizen in Namimori. "How are you enjoying the view?" she teased. He tried growling but only managed a small grunt. "Ngaaws, this isn't fun, how about this?" She poked him gently in various around the neck. "Try speaking now," she instructed.<br>"Herbivore, once I'm out of this state, prepared to be kamikoursu," he threatened. Shrugging, she left him and walked over towards where the trio was. "Reborn, did you explain to them yet?"  
>"Yes, I did. But they want evidence. So show them your ring," he stated. She stared at them for a second before rolling her eyes. She took out the chain that was holding her ring from around her neck and showed them. "Enough evidence for you now?" she asked, before hiding it away. They all nodded. A strong tension filled the roof before Yamamoto broke it. "So does that mean she's playing the Mafia game with us now?" he asked innocently and curiously. She looked at him with an astonished face before pointing at him. "He doesn't know, does he?" she asked. Reborn shook his head and smirked. She sweat-dropped at Reborn's answer, she knew what that smirk meant. "Yes, I'm playing the game too," she nodded, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm. Everyone seemed to notice it besides Yamamoto who had wrapped his arm around Katsumi's shoulders. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but stopped because she had slipped out of his grip. She walked over towards Hibari and unparalysed him before disappearing with a "Have fun!~". They all stared at her, wondering what she meant. Hibari slowly got up and picked up his tonfas. His murderous intention had just passed its limit, rocking the whole school. "Kamikoursu!" he growled murderously. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna finally understood what she meant as Hibari lunged at them. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"<br>"There goes Tsuna's famous scream," she chuckled. She walked back to class before opening the door and walking towards her desk, ignoring all the stares she received. Reborn stared at them for a few more minutes before disappearing to another one of his hideouts, his smirk still on his face

By the time the three students had bell had gone, indicating it was now the end of school. Tsuna had a black eye, Gokudera had a bandaged arm and by the looks of it. Yamamoto had a broken nose. "Did you have fun?" she cooed. Gokudera glared at her, Yamamoto shrugged and Tsuna shivered slightly. They all collected their books and bag before walking out of class. Katsumi silently followed him until they reach an intersection where Tsuna bid his two friends farewell. They soon resumed walking and eventually reached Tsuna's house. They stepped inside the house, taking off their shoes and departed. Tsuna was heading towards his bedroom to do his homework while Katsumi walked towards the lounge room only to see it was empty. _I wonder where everyone went_, she thought curiously. Shrugging, she laid down onto the couch before drifting off to dreamland.

_The scenery was in a park surrounded with cherry blossoms where two young children were playing. They were best friends. They had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They sat in the sand box and were building something. A sandcastle. "Ne, Kyo-kun. Are you okay?" one of the children – a girl asked. The other child 'Kyo-kun' just nodded. The girl pouted before moving towards the boy, momentarily forgetting about the sandcastle they were building. "Look at me," she demanded. The boy hesitantly lifted his head; a small frown was plastered on his face. A scowl soon appeared on the little girl's face. She pointed her two index fingers at the corner of his lips before lifting them up a little bit. "Turn the frown upside down!" she giggled. A genuine but extremely small smile appeared on his face. The girl smiled widely before giving the boy a small hug. "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you," she whispered. "Now let's go home, okaasama won't like it if both of us is late for dinner." she pulled him by the hand and led him to her house. Their fingers intertwined as they walked home. _

Katsumi woke up gasping for air. _Was that a dream… or a memory? Kyo-kun? Ah, so that was his name. I wonder how he's been for these past nine years… Oh well I'll think about it later_, she pondered seriously. Not noticing a presence in the room she continued to think. "Hey Katsumi, are you okay?" the presence asked. She was brought back to reality and turned to face whoever it was talking to her. It was Dino. "Ah you again. Yes I'm okay and thank you for your concern," she answered as she stood up. Accidently standing up too fast, she stumbled and fell; only to fall onto the man in front of her. "Boss, are you okay?" Romario asked. He popped his head into the living room to see an interesting sight in front of him. "Ah boss, if we knew you were interested into a girl, we could've left you alone." Katsumi was holding onto Dino's shirt while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Dino's face instantly flushed a scarlet red as Katsumi got off him. She nodded him a thanks before walking off towards the kitchen. "R-Romario! I'm not interested in S-Sawada-san!" he exclaimed. Romario raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Then what do you feel towards… Sawada-san?" he asked suspiciously.  
>"T-To be honest… I don't know…" Dino answered softly. His head hung low, the scarlet red flush disappeared only to be replaced with an extremely light pink that was barely recognisable.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry for not updating last month. I had a national exam to prepare for and school's been a real pain. So I'll try my best to update twice this month. :\

* * *

><p>When Katsumi closed the door, her calm composure instantly evaporated. She leaned back onto the door and raised her palm towards her face. She tried to cover her now flushed face. "What was all that about?" she softly mumbled. She shook her head as she tried to remove the thought from her head. "Ah, Tsumi-chan!" Nana cried gleefully. "Can you help me prepare dinner?"<br>"But I've got to un-" Katsumi stopped and thought of what she was going to say next. She sighed heavily before shaking her head. She didn't know which room she would be staying in. "Alright, I'll help." She got off the door and helped Nana with anything that was required.

Dinner was a delicious meal that everyone enjoyed. No one noticed the slightly awkward atmosphere that floated around Dino and Katsumi. They pretended as if everything was okay until dinner was over. Dino was talking to Tsuna about becoming a mafia boss but Tsuna was complaining that he didn't want to become one. Katsumi was helping Nana clean up the dishes alongside I-Pin. While Nana was cleaning up the used dishes, Katsumi put her skills to the test in bakery. She had asked Nana beforehand who had said yes. She took out the needed ingredients and utensils before making the dough. I-Pin was watching in awe behind the counter. However, Katsumi saw her shadow and squatted in front of her. "Ne, I-Pin-chan, do you want to help me?" she asked sweetly. I-Pin nodded furiously with a smile. With that, they made both vanilla and chocolate flavour cookies.

Carefully, Katsumi placed it on a clothed plate and gave one to I-Pin which she took a bite from. Her face coloured in bliss as she chewed it. "Oishi?**[1]**" Katsumi asked. A small content smile tugged at her lips as she squatted in front of her. I-Pin nodded her head furiously while running away. Shaking her had ever so slightly; she got up and took the plate of cookies. She walked out of the kitchen and left it in the lounge room where Lambo instantly jumped onto the table just to grab a handful. Reborn was sitting on his chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cookie in the other. Wait, how did he get that? She dared to raise an eyebrow before shrugging and sat down on the other armchair. At that precise moment, Nana had decided to walk through the door and usher Katsumi out the door. "Tsu-kun! Can you take Tsumi-chan to her room please?" She called out. Tsuna came down in a big mess and with a big loud bang, he crashed onto the floor. He groaned in pain before he got up and took Katsumi's luggage before trying to carry it up the staircase. Seeing him struggling, she sighed heavily. _He's still struggling as always, how is he going to be my boss?_ She thought with a shake of her head. Following after him, she forcefully yanked her suitcase away. He led her to one of the room that was at the end of the hallway. "H-Here we are," he motioned. She nodded her head as thanks before twisting the knob and walking. He then walked away and back into his roof while she got her things unpacked. After a quick half an hour, she walked out. The room was the same as normal but there was something missing that made it quiet. The Chiavarone boss was missing. Curiosity got the better of her and she lightly knocked on Tsuna's door. After a few loud crashes, the door opened revealing a black-eyed Tsuna. She poked her head through the door and saw Reborn standing on the table. _I seriously don't understand how he keeps on disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere. _"Where did the Chiavarone boss go?" She asked.  
>"Who? Dino-san?" Tsuna questioned. "I don't know he left after he tried lecturing me on how to become a mafia boss even though he knows I don't want to be one." <em>You're going to become one either way,<em> she inwardly rolled her eyes. "He left since he wanted to convince Hibari to participate in the battle," Reborn informed. "They're at the school if you wanted to know." Katsumi's mouth formed a small 'o' before nodding a thanks. She carefully closed the door and walked down the stairs. Just when she reached halfway she could hear a loud high-pitched yelp of pain. She knew Reborn was part of the reason why but chose to ignore it and continued to walk down. She walked out and slipped on her shoes. Just when she about to leave, Nana's head popped out of the laundry room with her usual smile. "Tsumi-chan! Where are you going?" she asked. _Damn, I didn't want her to find out or put her into any danger,_ she thought nervously.  
>"I'm just going to take a stroll around the block," she lied.<br>"At this time of night? Shouldn't you at least take Tsu-kun with you?" Katsumi took a glance at her watch only to see that it was 9:30. "Yes, don't worry about it and Reborn wouldn't like it if we disrupted their 'tutoring' time now, would we?" Luckily for her, Nana seemed to have bought the lie and nodded. "Have fun exploring~" she smiled cheerfully. Katsumi nodded hesitantly before slipping out and closing the door in the process. She quickly walked to her next destination with her hands tucked in her pockets.

"Kyouya! Could you at least consider joining the battle?" Dino pleaded desperately. Hibari scrunched his eyebrows together before walking over towards the fence. He took out the part of his ring and held it over the fence. "No, but I would prefer if you would fight me instead," he smirked slyly. Dino was wracking his brain, trying to think of a solution to train Hibari but not lose the ring at the same time. He had his attention on the ring while raising his hand defensively. "Kyouya, let's not be hasty now…" Hibari rolled his eyes and shrugged before letting go of the ring. "NO!" Dino's eye widened as he lunged forward but he was afraid he wouldn't make it. Before he knew it, he felt a gust of wind fly past him and the ring being flung upwards. "Sheesh, the dinosaur doesn't show any mercy when it comes to something precious," an annoyed tone remarked sarcastically. _Wait, I know that voice_, Dino had to squint his eyes to get a slightly better vision who the person was since they were in the shadows. "S-Sawada-san?" he exclaimed. The figure walked out of the shadows with a grin on their face. She formed a piece sign using her fingers but surprised him was the half Cloud ring that was between the two fingers. She flung it as him who caught it with ease since Romario was standing near by. "You better take good care of that otherwise Reborn's going to have your throat," she teased. Dino mentally sweat-dropped at her teasing but he couldn't help but smile. "Now, w-" she began to ask but was only cut off when she felt an extremely strong aura for blood lust. "Uh oh," Katsumi laughed meekly.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**[1] Oishi?: **_Delicious?_


	7. Chapter 6

"Kya!" Katsumi squealed, avoiding a near miss in the head. "Tasukite**[1]**~ The dinosaur wants to eat me~," she laughed. To be honest, she was enjoying the shower of attacks she was receiving. She hadn't had much fun in a long while so it was quite refreshing for her. Hibari, however, was not having fun at all. Not one bit. The fact that she kept on dodging every single of his attack irritated him even more. Dino's heart fluttered when he saw her laughing before he walked towards Romario and standing beside him.  
>"Boss, do you think we can use Sawada-san to get Kyouya-kun to participate in the battle for the rings?" Romario asked Dino hesitantly. Dino tapped his chin as if he was in deep thought before nodding slowly.<br>"As long as she doesn't mind," he answered. He turned his head to see an amusing sight that he couldn't help but snicker lightly. Katsumi was once again sitting on top of Hibari as if he was some sort of chair with her legs crossed. Her eyes shifted to Dino who had a big creepy grin on his face. Dismissing the thought that his grin was creepy, she shrugged lightly.  
>"What? Dinosaur here kept on attacking me and I got bored so yeah, you can imagine the rest," she grinned. Dino nodded his head since he could basically imagine the rest, himself being a victim just 16 hours earlier.<br>"Hey Sawada-san," Dino hesitantly started, only to be quickly interrupted.  
>"Katsumi, just Katsumi will do," she suddenly butted in.<br>"Oh… Kay then… Katsumi-san, do you think you can convince Kyouya-kun to participate in the battle of the rings?" he asked quickly. Katsumi stared at the starry sky before a soft dry chuckle escaped her lips. She turned her head towards Dino's direction extremely slowly. By the time her head turned and she was facing his way, Dino had shivers running up and down his spine. Her expression was something that he wouldn't expect to see. Her eyes were lifeless, a scowl was fixed upon her lips and her whole face was down casted. Hibari, himself, was surprised – as if he would admit it; his pride and ego wouldn't let him, he would rather be dead to admit such herbivore feelings – to see her like this. His heart suddenly clenched at the scene but he mentally shook it off, paying no heed to it. The next few words that emitted from her lips partially surprised everyone.  
>"Ah… Everywhere I go, someone needs my help…" Her voice, it too sounded dead. "But as the guardian of the Fire ring, it's my job to lead them to their correct path…" Her phrase got everyone caught them off guard. Dino and Romario unconsciously leaned forward, anticipating her answer. "So as you have requested, I shall help," she softly nodded twice. Dino and Romario sighed in relief as the watched her sitting on top of Hibari. "You know, there is a way to easily get this guy to train." Jabbing Hibari a bit too hard around the neck, he growled.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" He gave her the scariest glare anyone could've seen if they were alive but she just merely smirked at him. "An herbivore sitting on a carnivore is unacceptable!" he roared loudly. Hibari smirked when he saw her visibly flinch. As if reading what was on his mind, she just stared at him with amused raised eyebrows.  
>"You do realise that I flinched because of the volume of your voice, not the death threat behind your words or because of the way you said it?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Hibari felt as if he was being looked down upon so a dangerous growl left his lips as he struggled to move. Katsumi felt a victorious smirk tugging on her lips as she got off him and dusted herself off. "Dino, how early would you like dinosaur-san to train?" she finally let the smirk crawl against her face, pissing Hibari even more.<br>"As early as possible… if that's fine with you," he answered hesitantly. She smirked at his answer before jabbing Hibari even harder than usual, giving him back his ability to move.  
>"You can start now~" she sung, dancing away and slipping out the door. Everyone watched her slip out with either their jaws wide open or eyes sockets widened to the point that they hurt. Yeah, that was Dino and Romario. Hibari had too much pride to show that type of expression. He was pissed beyond doubt. He picked up his tonfas that were on the ground and dusted them off a few times. Listening to Katsumi's sing-song voice pissed him off even more but he felt the huge need to take out the trash in front of him.<p>

Katsumi left the school ground by walking backwards. She was watching the intense 'training' that was currently occurring on the rooftop and she couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing. Turning around, she quickly jogged home. Halfway during the jog, she remembered a shortcut she used to take when it day time and she was younger. It cut right through the houses instea of her waking around the whole block. Katsumi stopped abruptly and turned towards an alley way. Yes, that was her shortcut, through the alleys. _Now, which alley was it?_ She thought worriedly. _I hope I remember which one it was…_ Searching around, she took out her phone as a light source for anything that might tell her it was the right alley.

After a short while of searching she finally found a mark in a corner in the entrance of the alley. Grinning, she turned off her iPhone and slid it into her pocket before jogging in. As she jogged further inside, a whiff of alcohol lingered in the air. Katsumi shrugged it off and only ventured further inwards, faintly noticing that the smell grew stronger as she jogged faster. When the smell became strong to the point she wanted to puke right then and there, she noticed a small gang of adults that she assumed, consisted of seven males. One of the members, which was slumped against the wall, noticed her presence and grumbled some incoherent words to his fellow mates. Their attention that was once at the cards in front of them was shifted towards her. Katsumi stared at them, formulating a plan in her head as quickly as she could while backing away. A male that had tattoos surrounding his wrist and around up to his forearm, was slowly making his way towards her. "Look what we have here boys, it's a pretty one too…" he smirked deviously, his hands outstretching towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary #2:<strong>

**[1] Tasukite (たすきて) - **Save me, a common word used for a female in distress.

_P.S: All this glossary stuff, the facts are basically coming off from my head and I'm not Japanese. I'm just learning it so if there's something wrong with it, please do tell me so I can correct it. Thanks. _:]


	8. Chapter 7

Katsumi backed away slowly, feigning fear on her innocent face. Her large doe eyes were wide and twinkling, on the brink of tears. Her foot made contact with a discarded, broken metal pipe causing her to trip and fall onto her backside. The gang smirked at her so called clumsiness and continued their way towards her. Katsumi scrambled to her feet and winced in pain. She took a glance at her foot to see a small lump. The trip wasn't part of the plan that she had thought but she stood her ground, not showing the pain on her face.

The gang's leader, Fukituna, was eyeing the female in front of them up and down. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as his hand grasped her right dormant forearm, not letting her get away. Katsumi struggled against his grip which caused him to tighten his grip. The struggle stopped and a painful look covered her face. His men slowly surrounded her so that she wouldn't have a chance to escape. Not that she wanted to.

Katsumi decided to use her guilt card, looking up at the leader with her large teary brown eyes. She held her breath and used her free arm to wipe away her alligator tears. She sniffled and murmured an "I-I, I just w-want to go," she inwardly smirked as she felt the grip loosen before continuing with her act. "B-B-Back homeeeee!" she wailed loudly. The grip loosened further when the leader was surprised by her sudden tears. Taking a chance, she fluidly pulled him closer towards her and side-kicked him with her good leg, sending him flying towards a stack of wooden planks. At the sight of their leader on the ground slightly unconscious, the gang charged at Katsumi. Two members tried sweeping her off her feet, making her jump in order to dodge. She landed behind them and lightly, but with enough power, knocked their heads together, sending them off to dreamland. The lump around her ankle was gradually growing. Another two aimed their fists at her head which she raised a hand blocking them and guiding them to a different direction – pass her shoulders. Their eyes widened at her fast movements before instantly blacking out. Katsumi had both knocked them senseless with a hit across the neck. Her footing staggered while she glanced around. The last two of the members were slumped in the corners beside the dumpster. She assumed it was because of the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Satisfied that they were unconscious, she walked away as quickly as possible, trying not to strain her ankle as much. She cautiously stepped over to unconscious bodies only to face the leader. A smirk grew on his scarred face as he tapped the plank on his shoulder.

Fukituna swung the plank at her head as to which she ducked. "You're going to get it for hurting my members!" he said through gritted teeth. He thrust down the plank down towards her head only to find bits and piece of it flying everywhere. Before he knew it, he was flying across the valley with a stinging sensation on his face. Blood trickled down from his nose. He wiped it away with his wrist and looked up to see Katsumi in a stance with right palm out and her left hand curled into a fist. His head twirled in confusion as he tried figuring out that the stance was. A quick shake of his head brought him out of his confusion as he stood up with the help of one evil metal pipe.

Katsumi swore that it had something against her but couldn't have pondered on the thought any longer when Fukituna managed to smack her dead across the abdomen. A sharp cry of pain emitted from her lips as she stumbled back over an unconscious member. At the same moment the leader raised the pipe and swung it downwards. Katsumi instinctively raised her hands over her head and closed her eyes while landing for the contact of the cold hard ground. But it never came and instead, she felt herself falling onto something soft yet firm. Confusion washed over her as she tried to figure out what it was. She was sure that there weren't any unconscious bodies when she had fallen so what were the things that she had fallen on top of? A loud clang just above her head brought her to her senses as she opened her eyes. Just a mere centimetre off away from her head was the metal pipe that Fukituna was holding and another metal weapon but her attention was still on the leader. There was something different about him. She noticed that he was shivering and that his eyes were widened in fear. _What's making him so scared?_ She only then noticed the wet patch above the area where his crotch was located. _And to the point it made him wet himself… I can't believe that an adult would wet themselves at that age…_ She mentally shook her head before remembering that there was another weapon that she didn't take note of. She raised her head and traced the fingers that were curled at the handle. _Are those tonfas…? _The fingers were long and slender that they looked really smooth. Holding the sudden urge to touch the fingers back she traced the fingers with her eyes which led her to the face of her 'saviour' and their slant . Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised who it was. It was none other than the scariest person of Namimori, the infamous Hibari Kyouya. _But I thought I left him to train with Dino? Unless… That idiot wasn't satisfactory for the dinosaur…_

Back on the roof with his right-hand man, Romario, Dino sneezed suddenly and rubbed his itchy nose furiously. "Is someone talking bad about me?" he asked out loud. Romario stopped the growing smile on his face as he helped his boss off on the ground.  
>"I don't know boss, but don't pay any heed to them," Romario smiled. He helped his boss down the stairs, trying to not put any pressure on Dino's wounds.<p>

Fukituna had long dropped his pipe and was slowly backing away. Hibari got off the ground, making Katsumi to fall onto the ground ungracefully. He used his tonfas to smash the wall to scare the living day lights out of Fukituna. Did it work? Just who do you think Hibari is? Of course it worked! Fukituna literally scattered in an instant that he tripped over his own two feet thrice. Hibari growled some things underneath his breath before turning around to face Katsumi. "Get up," he ordered. She cautiously got up and took a few hesitant forward only to fall back down again. She looked up to face his annoyed look. She smiled meekly and pointed at her ankle. Katsumi thought that he would ignore her and continue without looking back what he did next surprised her to the core. Hibari bent down and examined her ankle before grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her over his shoulder. Her face instantly flushed before she felt herself being carried away. _Is he bipolar or something? Examining my ankle and then suddenly throwing me over his shoulder…_

Before Katsumi could ponder on the thought any longer, she was suddenly dropped on her bed. _Wait what?_ Her eyes widened before looking around frantically. The window that was once closed was now open. She let out a sigh of relief before facing Hibari. He was almost half way out the window when she turned around. She quickly got up and scrambled to him before he could disappear. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. Katsumi felt him stiffen against her touch but he strangely didn't pull away. It felt warm and familiar but it disappeared away all too soon to his liking. He frowned at his thought before mentally shaking away the thought. "Err… I-I'm sorry about that just then," she stammered hastily, waving her arms around for more emphasis. "T-That was just thanks for saving me and bring me back here." He nodded once and disappeared through the night. Katsumi fell back onto her bed before burying her face in her pillow. _That was the first time I've ever hugged anyone!_ She screamed in confusion into her pillow that allowed it to become a muffled squeak. Unknown to her, her cheeks were tinted in pink.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Aaah! I'm so sorry! Mianhae! Ah, oops, sorry again. I'm not that active with this story... When I said 'mianhae' I've got the Korean fever thing with me right now so... I'm sort of more active on another fanfic site... I know I'm shameless advirtising but this is my other account of you wanted to know: profile/view/85646 But yeah... As an apology, I'll try to update in a week's time! 31 August AEST. Don't know what time, but I'll try to upload then. Without further interference, here's chaper eight~

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, Katsumi and Hibari trained whenever they could, where they could. While training, they were able to forget about the incident between them. They even took some time off school to train! Now isn't that awesome? Travelling from place to place to train - even in the remotest places possible, they still trained. On one of the rare days of when they would get some rest, Katsumi had arrived to class with a broken arm. Normally you'd question what would happen to her but ever since people had seen her fighting with the perfect, no one dared to ask. The only people that dared to ask her were the members of the Vongola family and Dino.<p>

On the night of the first battle, Dino had taken her place as Hibari's trainer while she observed the battle below. She was on the rooftop watching from afar. _Wow, Lussuria sure has improved in the two weeks since I've left the group,_ she thought in awe. _The mother of the gang has learnt some moves, I wonder if everyone else did as well…_ She winced once the sunlight from the battle drome exploded. _Ryohei, the keeper of the Sun ring, smart move,_ she nodded her head, approving what he had done. _Now the battle is fair._ Katsumi's face grimaced when she saw Lussuria's reaction. _Oh god, no wonder he's the mother of the group… Being the pervert he is._ Her eyes widened in surprise when Kyoko came out of nowhere. _No, no, no! They're not supposed to be here!_ She thought in dismay. "Damn it! Why did oji**[3]**have to bring them here?!" she mumbled out angrily. She rummaged through her pocket to find a pen and a piece of paper. _Just what I needed_. She quickly scribbled words onto before taking out her hair-tie and chopstick from her hair– ruining her bun in the process – wrapped the piece of paper around the stick and with the precise aiming and timing, she threw it. The stick landed directly above Ryohei's head and under Lussuria's groin.  
>"What's this?" Lussuria picked it up, uncovered it and read it out loud. "Oi Ryohei, remember what you said to Kyoko while you were younger? Make sure you keep to it." Ryohei grimaced when he thought back to that time. Slowly, bit by bit, he stood up.<br>"Oniichan!**[4] **Yamete!**[5]**" Kyoko cried. "You promised me you wouldn't fight anymore!"  
>"I know I promised but I also said this: I'm still a man," he was now on his knees. "There may come a time when I need to fight and if it hurts you then…" He got up on one knee and looked at Lussuria with such ferocity that Lussuria was shivering. "I won't lose again!" Katsumi smirked and nodded in improvement. <em>At least he has guts,<em> she thought with a small smirk. Her smirk grew when she saw him crack Lussuria's metal knee. She nodded her head when she saw Colonello distract Kyoko and _Lussuria's panicking?_ Her eyes widened in realisation. _The rule still applies?!_ When a shot from behind hit him in the back. She grimaced and looked away but when she opened her eyes again, she saw Reborn talking. She knew Reborn was explaining to the young Vongola what had just happened.

When the battle was over with Ryohei winning, Katsumi thought that no one would notice her so she stayed on the rooftop, observing from above. But when the leader of the Varia stayed seated while everyone else was leaving, her curiosity sparked. She strained her ear to hear what he was saying but she couldn't hear anything because the wind was carrying his words in a different direction. Not wanting to miss anything that she might need for the future, Katsumi did something no one would expect from a normal average girl. But then again, since when was she a normal girl? She jumped off the rooftop and landed on a nearby tree. Gokudera, being the persistent 'right-hand-man' he is, heard a rustle of leaves and whipped his head in her direction. She felt as though he could see right through her but when he turned his head and whispered something into the tenth's ear, she sighed in relief.

"Oi trash, where are you hiding her?" The man on the chair growled. _Is he looking for me? _She wondered curiously. She shook her head in denial. _It can't be._ Tsuna was confused that he voiced out his confusion bluntly.  
>"What girl?" Xanxus tried his best to resist the urge to suddenly show his trump cards so he clenched his fists.<br>"Don't play stupid with me, scum," he threatened through his clenched teeth. "That girl who ran away from me and came to you for protection." Tsuna's eyes widened in realisation when he thought who he was talking about. _He must be talking about my cousin,_ he thought worriedly.  
>"I don't know who you're talking about," he stated. He did what he thought was brave by pretending to be stupid. Xanxus lost his patience and shot a burst of flames (using his flame of wrath) at the tree where Katsumi was. His sudden attack didn't give her enough time to dodge so she could only shield herself with her arms.<p>

Shielding herself made her lose her balance and fall off from her hiding spot. Katsumi tried to hold onto the branch only to let go and fall onto the ground. "Ouch…" she mumbled. She tried to rub her arms but they were stinging from Xanxus's attack. She raised her head to face the people in front of her. "That hurt, Xanxus," she pouted, once her eyes met his. She saw a flicker of guilt pass his eyes before returning to their angry and fearless look.  
>"Sawada Katsumi," he growled angrily. "You are to come back with me." A smirked played on her lips as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.<br>"What if I don't?" she teased. What he did next surprised her. He whipped out his phone and dialled a number before talking to it. He put the phone onto loud speaker and she could hear yelling from behind.  
>"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" a middle-aged female voice screamed after a loud crash. Katsumi's eyes widen just tad bit in recognition.<br>"You are being held as hostages until your daughter comes back into the Varia," a low male voice answered cockily. Xanxus glanced at Katsumi who was now on the floor trying hard not to quiver. Underneath his cold façade and poker face was a genuine worried look, a look only reserved for her.  
>"Are you still against on coming back?" he asked in his usual angry voice. A long hesitant silence crept through the air before she nodded slightly. "Do it," he spoke, forcing an angry tone while beneath he was grimacing. A cocking sound was heard before a menacing voice spoke.<br>"Any last words?" he asked.  
>"Katsum-chan, aishiteru<strong>[6]<strong>," her mother sniffled. But in Katsumi's mind, she could see her mother smiling brightly.

And then a shot was heard with a body slumping onto the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossary<strong>_

**[3] Oji – **Uncle, the humble version. It is used when talking about your own uncle.

**[4] Oniichan – **Big brother, the polite version. It is used when talking about other big brothers. However, using anime logic, it is being used when Kyoko is talking about her own brother.

**[5] Yamete** – Stop it!

**[6] Aishiteru – **I love you.


	10. Chapter 9

The following days at school, Katsumi was still bright as ever. No one noticed except for the people who were there. When Tsuna asked her if she was okay, she shook it off and said that it was going to happen sooner or later. He nodded hesitantly and chose to never to speak about it ever again. Everyone else in her class thought that she the same with her smile. A smile that they never noticed was forced.

Katsumi still trained with Hibari but the quality of her movements were gradually decreasing. He noticed this when his tonfas hit her in the arm and ended up fracturing it. Ever since then, there hasn't been training until she was in her top condition, otherwise there wouldn't any point. She was immediately dragged to the hospital by the perfect. He wanted to fight and defeat her in a fair battle – he had too much pride to defeat a girl in such a lowly state. However, he did wonder why she was getting weaker. He didn't want to lose a worthy opponent so quickly, especially when he hadn't bitten them to death yet.

To which that is the reason why Katsumi had been called to the disciplinary room. With her cast on it had taken her longer than usual and that irritated the perfect. He didn't like herbivores wasting his time so once she had arrived he threw his tonfas at her and she narrowly dodged. It went past her hair and lodged itself onto the wall. "Hey dinosaur, you're going to have to get a new wall," she pointed out after checking out the cracks. "Oh and, what did you want to talk to me about?" She was leaning on the wall, refusing to sit on the other couch. She didn't want to be caught off guard and get hit by one of his deadly tonfas. Who knows how many had been led into the same trick?  
>"You're going to sit down whether you like it or not," he growled, getting off from the window ledge and walked towards her. She pouted slightly before obediently sitting down on one of the couches. Hibari sat on the opposite couch and stared at her – well, more like he glared at her. Katsumi stared right back before tilting her head and smiling her bright smile. He wanted to puke right then and there but he had too much pride to. Her smiled was sickly sweet while her eyes, they… They were lifeless. "What happened?" he asked, irritated. Her eyes blinked in confusion before she voiced it.<br>"Huh? What now?" she cradled her casted arm close to her chest unconsciously. He eyed her suspiciously before slamming his weapon onto the coffee table.  
>"Don't try to lie to me," he growled harshly. "And stop with that sickly sweet and fake smile." Katsumi's smile faltered slightly and her eyesight drooped down to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest before failing trying to wrap her arms around them.<br>"Nothing happened," she mumbled out softly. Hibari raised his eyebrows at her when he suddenly felt déjà vu. He shook it off, dismissing the thought instantly before walking up to her and grabbing her wrist making her look up at him.  
>"If nothing happened then why are you crying?" he argued, trying his best not to growl. Like he had said tears were dripping off her face. She looked away, not daring herself to show her weak side to the person she was training. She bit her tongue so that she wouldn't say anything but something in the back of her mind made her spill it all out.<p>

And that was she did. She struggled out of Hibari's iron grip and hugged her knees. She felt comfort from the same position she did many years ago when she met her one and only best friend.

_A young small three year old girl was sitting on the ground in front of her preschool gates, crying her heart out. One arm was around her legs while the other was furiously rubbing her eyes. "**Haha[7]**, **chichi[8]**, **doko[9]**?" she sobbed uncontrollably. It was long past since the school ended but her parents still have not arrived. When she felt something tapping her on the shoulder she almost jumped in fear.  
>"<strong>Ne[10]<strong>, **daijoubu desu ka[11]**?" a soft male voice asked. She turned her head to the voice and blinked once… twice… thrice… the person she saw was still there. She shook her head hesitantly before she was forced to stand. "C'mon then, my parents come really late too," he smiled. "I'll keep you company until your parents come." He dragged her to the kiddie's swings and forced her to sit on it. He pushed her slightly as a start and then slowly pushed her higher to the point she was giggling and screaming on the top of her lungs with joy. _

_Time passed quickly when the sun had set and her parents finally came. "Katsumi!" a high-pitched voice called out. The girl's ear perked up when she heard it that she almost fell off the swing in the process of hopping off. She ran to her mother's opened arms with her beaming smile. Before she left she turned and glanced at the person who was standing beside the gate, waving softly.  
>"Ah! <strong>Onamae wa nani desu ka?![12]<strong>" she called out. The boy answered but she couldn't hear it, only the first part was heard when the wind carried it to her. 'Kyo…' She wasn't sure what the rest of his name was bust she waved furiously and yelling out an '**arigatou gozaimashita![13]**'. Her father came back and suddenly swung her in the air, giving her a ride on his back on the way home._

Katsumi suddenly felt a pat on her head when she had finished her story. She turned her head to the male in surprise only to see his back as he was looking away. "Just… Just let it out," he softly chided. Her eyes widened in astonishment that the dinosaur had feelings. She didn't know why but his soft command was all it took for her to sob uncontrollably into her legs. She felt Hibari patting her on the head and normally she would never let anyone do it because she hated it. But in the perfect's case it somehow soothed her. He just softly patted her on the head with no expression whatsoever while she cried and cried.

Outside, the perfect's right-hand man Kusakabe winced in when he heard the crying. "Kyo-san made another girl cry…" he sighed deeply. He was away dealing with some other matters when Katsumi arrived so he wouldn't know it was her. If he did know then he obviously wouldn't say something like that, right?

_**Glossary #2:**_

**[7] Haha (****はは****)****– **Mother, the humble version. It is used when you're talking about your own mother.

**[8] Chichi (****ちち****) ****– **Father, the humble version. It is used when you're talking about your own father.

**[9] Doko? (****どこ?****) – **Where?

**[10] Ne (****ね****) – **Hey.

**[11] Daijoubu desu ka? (****だいじょうぶ です か****?) – **Are you okay?

**[12] Onamae wa nani desu ka? (****おなまえ は なに です か****?) – **What's your name? Please note that in the Japanese language, the は (or ha) is a particle wa so meaning, we use that if we want to talk about something not the hiragana わ (wa).

**[13] Arigatou gozaimashita! (****ありがとう ございました****!) – **Thank you very much, the past tense.

* * *

><p>Hey there guys! You probably are thinking 'isn't suppose to be up by now?' right (AEST).<br>Well, you should know that it takes half an hour for it to appear so yeah! It's 11:48PM right now as I type this and would you like to know why I'm updating today?  
>DUN DUN DUN! It's because it's my birthday. LOL! But yeah, thank you for reading! Hopefully you'll... Review, favourite or whatever! I'm just typing this for my readers because I heart you alll~~~<br>Aishiteruuu!

- _xKatsumii_.


	11. Chapter 10

It was the night for the second battle. This time it was the battle for the Lightening ring between Lambo and Xanxus's so called true follower, Leviathan. Katsumi was on the roof with the rest of the gang. The rain was pouring heavily on them and because she had a feeling something like this would happen, she had given them all raincoats. "I don't need your stupid raincoat," Gokudera snapped in irritation.  
>"Well then, not my fault if you get soaked to the bone," she smirked, crossing her fine arm over her casted arm. "And then you won't be able to protect your tenth~" Gokudera growled and swore underneath his breath before snatching the raincoat of her. Her smirk grew before glancing on the other side. Her smirk faltered slightly when she saw Xanxus staring at her with his genuine worried look. She looked away, ignoring his pained look. When she managed to gather her courage and look back up, she saw Leviathan standing in the middle and Lambo mucking around. She knew that Leviathan was going to do his best for Xanxus, who had returned to his usual pissed off look.<p>

Lambo was poking he lines, curious of what it was. "Is this some game?" he asked, oblivious of the flashing from the lightening clouds above.  
>"Lambo, Be care-"Tsuna tried to warn him but it was too late. Lightening came down at struck the stands, sending electricity all over the ground to which hit Lambo straight on.<br>"Gupyaa!" Lambo who was too busy poking the electric wires, got zapped.  
>"Lambo! Are you okay?" Tsuna cried in worry. Lambo sat up and cried out in agony.<br>"Uwaaaaaaaaa! **Itaaaii[14]**!" he flailed.  
>"Huh? He's not hurt!" Tsuna exclaimed. Katsumi shook her head slightly before glancing at Reborn who gave her the okay sign to explain.<br>"Let me explain," she stared. "This lazy cow here has an exceptional trait because of him being struck so many times back in Italy back when he was a child." Everyone looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to say anything let alone explain since she had only been there for at least a month. "What? Reborn filled me in on everything that I needed to know," she shrugged. Katsumi was slightly getting irritated at the fact that they were slowly forgetting the fact that she was also one of the guardians of the family. "But yeah, because of that, his skin has become a surprisingly good insulator to which it's called the elettrico cuoio." They all nodded slightly before tilting their head in confusion. _Oh c'mon, are they that stupid?_ She thought with a face-palm. Katsumi looked over at Reborn who repeated basically everything that she had said but in a way that people with low intelligence could comprehend.

And that was all that was needed for Leviathan to get angry and jealous. Once the Cervello blew the whistle, indicating that the battle of the Thunder ring may start, Leviathan went all out right at the beginning. Lambo, who didn't know what to do, scrambled around in hope that he would find some protection but Leviathan got to him first. Not listening to Tsuna's heed to which he had said before Lambo climbed into the arena, he pulled out the ten-year-bazooka. "Wow," Katsumi breathed as she watched the scene in front of her, not being able to swallow what she saw. Lambo shot the bazooka at himself and transferred with someone totally different. A man wearing cow-printed clothes appeared in his place. He glanced at Katsumi before jumping and quivering with fear. _Is he scared of me or something? _She thought curiously. Katsumi raised her eyebrows in confusion before directing her eyes at Leviathan who seemed even more pissed than usual. Then again, since when was it not angry? 15-year-old Lambo looked at the direction that she was looking at and sighed.  
>"<strong>Mou[15]<strong>, I guess there's no way out of it," he sighed deeply. He got ready to pounce only for the same thing to happen as five-year-old-Lambo. Gokudera raised his fist in frustration, cussing out loud while Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Katsumi shook her head in disappointment and slapped her palms onto her head.

A sudden gasp from Tsuna made her look up and widened her eyes. 15-year-old Lambo had just shot himself with the ten-year-bazooka. "What's going to happen now?!" Tsuna cried out in worry.  
>"Just wait and see," she mumbled. Even though she knew the answer, she was honestly becoming annoyed over her cousin's stupidity. Once the pink puff of smoke subsided, a much older-looking Lambo arrived. When Leviathan attacked, he didn't seem injured at all. Katsumi nodded her head in approvement but it quickly disappeared when time ran out.<br>"Lambo!" The young Vongola boss called out, not sure what to do as Leviathan readied his weapon for the kill.  
>"Go," Katsumi instructed. He looked at her, as though it was okay with her. "It's either we lose a ring and a life or a ring and a ring." She looked at him seriously, but underneath all that seriousness was the weight of someone dying because of her. She didn't want her cousin to feel the same thing as she did. Before Leviathan could kill Lambo who was already fatally injured, one of the poles that made up the arena suddenly fell down towards Leviathan who jumped out of the way.<br>"I would prefer to lose another ring than a life of a **nakama[16]**," Tsuna mumbled. He walked into the arena and picked up the unconscious Lambo. The judges who had been watching the whole time flew down next to Tsuna, confiscating both the Sky Ring and Thunder Ring. Xanxus who had strangely been watching quietly gave a secret smirk towards Katsumi as though he was telling her that she should've chosen him. Katsumi, not being able to allow herself to be beaten without a fight because of her pride, smirked and crossed her arms. She leaned onto the wall before raising her hand and motioned him to come at her.  
>"<strong>Koi[17]<strong>," she smirked with a devious glint in her eyes.

_**Glossary #3**_

**[14] Itai ****(****いたい****/ ****痛い****) ****– **It hurts or painful.

**[15] Mou ****(****もう****) ****– **Anymore or in this sense, geez.

**[16] Nakama ****(****なかま****/ ****仲間****) ****– **Comrade.

**[17] Koi ****(****こい****) ****– **The conjugated meaning of kuru (くる/ 来る) which means to come. In this sense, it would mean 'to come at me'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well, umm... I'm sorry for not posting last month because I was overseas so I wil try to post two chapters this month if that's okay with you readers. ^^ But I'm grateful to those who stick with me so... Here's a little gift. Excuse my horrible drawing; but it's of Sawada Katsumi in her Nanimori Chuugaku uniform._

_ albums/l601/angelzs2/SawadaKatsumi_ _

_Thought it might... improve a bit. Don't worry, I'm planning to draw her in her 'battle uniform' as well. HAHA! Stick with me and you shall find out too. :)_

_Yours faithful author,  
>xKatsumii.<em>


	12. Chapter 11

For the other three battles, Katsumi didn't go but instead she trained with Hibari. Thanks to the perfect's top-rate persuasion – in another sense, top-notch threatening, and her arm had healed in less than two days. **[A/N: I know this isn't possible, but this is the anime world. Anything can be possible. :D] **_Clang_. Another strike parred by her fan. Hibari was starting to become more and more intrigued yet irritated with this little herbivore… or was she an omnivore? The fact that she was so strong yet she appeared weak was what disrupted his perfect little world. _Swoosh_. An attack to the legs made him snap out of his thoughts and narrowly dodged them.

"Oi dinosaur," his opponent frowned at him. "If you want to defeat the Varia, then snap out of cloud nine." They smirked with their little pun. **[*] **He didn't say anything but he instead threw one of his tonfas at her head. To his irritation and frustration, she side stepped and whacked it downwards with her fan. It landed with a crack - an indication that it was lodged onto the ground. She crouched down and picked up one of the few broken rocks before throwing at him with quite a speed. He blocked it with his reflexes using his other tonfa. He glared at her before charging in and swinging his weapon in many directions. Katsumi used her double fans and blocked every single attack before kicking him in the chest and jumping a few yards back. "You're really going to lose at this state." Great, did she really have to anger him anymore? She could imagine smoke coming out of his ears before he charged once again and caught her off guard, whacking one of her fans out of her hand in the process. He allowed himself a small smirk of victory before trying to beat her.

She saw what happened and panicked. She ran away but because Hibari was faster, he caught up with her. He aimed for her head only for it to disappear and a shadow to appear over his head. He whipped his head around to see his opponent picking up her discarded fan. _How did that herbivore…_ He looked back from where she was and saw his forgotten tonfa. _Is that herbivore in fact a ninja?!_

He heard a clap and realised that it was time over. The sun was almost setting and they still had to get off this steep mountain. His face seethed with anger however he kept it in check because of his pride to be able to not show emotion. He grabbed his tonfa and gripped it tightly until his knuckles turned white. "Alright, times up," Katsumi walked over towards the two bystanders who always stood by just in case anything went out of hand – for example, Hibari trying to kill his trainer with his numerous defeat.  
>"Good job today as always, Sawada-san," Dino smiled. She nodded in acknowledgment before taking the towel that they had prepared beforehand. Hibari never received one, why? He had too much pride to borrow anything.<p>

On the helicopter ride down, Hibari watched Katsumi and Dino conversed. He could see Dino's face brighter than usual, even if the sun had almost set. An annoying feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he watched them brightly converse. He didn't know what that feeling was but he didn't like at all. Not one bit. It grew and grew to the point he couldn't take it anymore. Adding that to the annoyance he was feeling of not being able to figure out the feeling, he made a drastic decision. He opened the door and jumped out of the helicopter.

Hibari slid down the mountain with ease, especially because Kusakabe, the helicopter pilot, had almost flew them to the base. Another thing that no one had expected was for his trainer to also jump out after him with Dino half out of the copter. "Sawada-san!" he cried out worryingly. She landed without harming herself and gave him the 'okay' sign, indicating that she was fine.

Without any further intrusions, she slid over towards Hibari who was in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, furious. Never in her entire life, did one of her clients try to do something so drastic. He didn't respond but instead he sped up and reached the base before she could even question in any further.

He swiftly walked away only to suddenly stumble and fall onto the ground. He growled angrily. Who dared to kick down the all-mighty carnivore? He turned around face-to-face with large, brown doe-eyes. _Those adorable eyes that would me-_, he stopped his thought from going any further. Oh no no no. There was no way the cold heartless predator could think such warm thoughts. There was no way, ever. If it did, it would only be if the world would be coming to an end.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" His trainer roared. Her voice told him that she was angry but the look in her eyes told her something else. Something similar to worry… But why would she be worried of a dinosaur? Katsumi grabbed him by the collar forcing him to raise his head. She crashed her forehead onto his, leaving a red mark. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" she yelled between her clenched teeth.

She stared at him for quite a long while; imaginary smoke could be seen coming out of her nose. A sudden red hue appeared on her cheeks which left Hibari confused. Her grip loosened but what surprised him were the sudden tears that replaced the hue. "You could've died…" she whimpered. All of his frustration and irritation disappeared in an instance. His heart softened at the sight – the sight that reminded him of his cute little bird. Did she actually care for such a human?

Last time anyone did, they had betrayed him. Left him even though they had promised that they would be by his side forever. He raised his hand, ready to comfort the herbivore but stopped. For him to do so would really be out of character. He needed to keep up the façade of being a cold heartless human so he shoved her off, ignoring his brain that told him to comfort her. Katsumi blinked several times before wiping away the remaining tears. "**G-Gomen[18]**," she sniffled. Hibari grunted and dusted the dirt off his school jacket; he didn't want it dirty of course. With that, his trainer slowly got up and followed the perfect that had already spotted the landed copter.

Behind a huge tree, stood a jealous boss. He raised his arm to his beating heart and clenched it. It was aching. Aching from the scene that was shown before him. _Sawada-san… Why don't you show your weakness to me as well? _He shook his head quickly, removing such a thought. Being the nice boss he was Dino wouldn't do such a thing like forcing her. He realised that they were far away and if he didn't want to get caught then he better jog back fast. And that was what he did. Jogging back to the copter, ignoring the yearning and jealous feelings that were bubbling inside.

_**Glossary #4**_

**[18] Gomen (****ごめん****)** – Sorry, slightly informal.

**[*] Pun: ****then snap out of cloud nine – **Does anyone get it? If not, the author shall now explain. What I had intended to do was because you know how Hibari's the cloud guardian right? Cloud nine is a phrase that's use when someone's like happy, right? Well, do you get it? Cloud bearer and cloud nine? No one gets it? Oh okay. Sorry, I'm just lame. HAHA!


	13. Chapter 12

And then it was the day where Katsumi had been training Hibari for. It was the day for the Cloud ring battle. Katsumi was once again observing from the roof – she really liked it up there. Xanxus looked up at her and could only stare at her solemnly before glaring at the scum bags who dared take her away from him.

No one takes anything away from Xanxus. No one. May it be his father, the Ninth or anyone. No one takes anything away from him… especially the girl whom he had grown to respect and love. No one knew about this one-sided love. Especially because he had always put up the cold façade and gave her the cold shoulder most of the times. This was why he couldn't bare her being stolen away from him, being with another male except for him… It made his blood boil with rage.

His respect came from when she had willing came with him when he said he would take her as the payment for the debt. But she had only followed him after he threatened her, something that he now regret. At that time, Xanxus had needed a maid to clean up his mansion and he thought that her parents were conveniently in debt so he had made her family pay early.

But things ended up horribly wrong in Xanxus's side. There was a message for Katsumi, telling her that her father had died and that she was needed for his funeral. Xanxus however, didn't allow her to go, not letting her to have her last chance to meet her father. Katsumi was outraged but with experience, she didn't show it. Instead, she showed it with her actions.

Katsumi broke countless things varying from expensive vases and cheap as dishes. With too much power in scrubbing and washing, she broke them. This surprised the Varia, not once did they expect such a girl to be able to break things. And so with Lusseria's persuasion, she ended up training with them a couple of times – it was a win-win thing. They might possibly have a strong ally while she could take out her frustration and anger on the others.

To their amazement, she had a cunning ability to dodge, copy and even create her own attacks in an instance if she was ever trapped. All her abilities came from the fact that she was able to wield two things… Anything in fact! As long as there were two. She was one of the rare double wielders that were able to wield anything. You may think that she had a weakness if she didn't have her weapons during battle but that was where you're wrong. She was able to learn from watching Lusseria. Meaning, if she lost a weapon, she'll always have martial arts as a backup.

A loud powerful boom shook Katsumi off the roof and land onto a nearby tree. "Owwwww…." She hissed to herself as she struggled to sit up on the branch. "Stupid bombs." A snicker appeared out of nowhere once she realised what was going to happen. _Dinosaur-__**san[19]**__ is going to berserk with his school in crumbles_, she thought obviously amused.

Katsumi jumped off the tree and slipped into the crowd where the rest of the Vongola family. Nowhere to be seen, the tenth boss wasn't there. _Is Reborn still training him?_ She stared in front, where the cloud battle ground was taking place… Only to be extremely surprised. She originally thought that block of metal was for show. She didn't even consider it as being a guardian, let alone be the second strongest guardian!

After the Cervello explained why the battle field was made into a death trap, Levi started to taunt them. "If you're scared, run away. Just like your boss did." A soft _shishishi _could be heard from behind him – Bell's laugh. Katsumi inwardly shivered; it always brought shivers down her spine whenever she heard it. She could never get accustomed to it.

Outraged, Gokudera started to cuss. "Up yours! The boss wouldn't run away, asshole!" Behind, Yamamoto patted Gokudera on the shoulder, trying to soothe him.  
>"It's just, there's no need for Tsuna to be here," his eyes flashed dangerously before smiling. "Because Hibari is our ace, he won't lose." Sitting in his chair, Xanxus looked at them, amused.<br>"Pfft… Ace?" A smirk played on his lips. _Of course, he was trained by her who was trained by us!_ He thought angrily but he didn't show it and instead, he laughed. "AHAHAHA! I'm definitely looking forward to this!"

Hibari looked over his shoulders (who had overheard) and said nothing but rather. He glanced at the lonesome brunette hair. _Let's get this over and done with so I can bite her to death,_ he turned his head and glared at Gola Mosca.

When the signal went off, Gola flew. Yes, that piece of junk flew with the jets that were inside it. It raised its hand, ready to fire its beam. Hibari, who had no moved from his spot, disappeared in a flash and suddenly, there was a flying robotic arm, followed with a loud metallic crash.

When the dust subsided, there stood Hibari clicking the two rings together. Everyone (excluding Katsumi of course) stood speechless as he walked up to one of the cervello and gave the finished cloud ring to them. "I don't need this thing," he stated. Katsumi shook her head slightly, annoyed that her persuasion for him to keep the ring didn't work at all in those times when they trained. _Stupid bloodthirsty dinosaur!_

Hibari walked to the edge of the three metre radius with a bloodthirsty smile. "Now you, the one sitting over there," he pointed straight at Xanxus with one of his tonfas. "Come down here. Until I bite you to death, monkey boss of the mountain of monkeys, I can't go home." Katsumi tried to stop her chuckle but failed as she tried to stop it a second too late. The Varia shot her a glare but she just smiled childishly at them. She saw a smirk on Xanxus's face and her childish smile instantly vapoured. But instead, a bad feeling replaced it.

Xanxus was suddenly in the air and on Hibari's tonfas before standing back. "My foot slipped." Katsumi instantly knew it was an excuse and was scared. Scared for Hibari's sake. "I only came down to collect that piece of junk since we've lost."  
>"You say that and yet your face tells a different story," Hibari frowned. True enough, Xanxus was smirking even though he should be angry that he lost.<p>

Katsumi saw Bell and Levi whispering to each other about something. She eavesdropped for a second and wanted to run out of the protective area and into the battle ground. She had a really bad feeling about this.

A sudden beam that got Hibari onto his knees made her almost yell in worry. Gola Mosca seemed to be functioning well to be able to shoot a beam. Xanxus smirked as he jumped a few paces backwards. "Gola Mosca is on a rampage, nothing can restrain him now," he smirked.

As Mosca continued to shoot everywhere randomly, a fiery light came out of nowhere, destroying it. _It looks like boss is here,_ Katsumi thought with relief. _Hopefully things will go under control now. _

Tsuna stood in the middle of the battle field with Mosca at his feet. His hyper dying will mode soon disappeared and was replaced with a look of relief. He looked at Xanxus who still had a smirk on his face. "You lost Xanxus, its game over," he stated the obvious. Still, Xanxus had a smirk on his face but the only change in expression was a raise of eyebrow.

At the exact moment, a back door from behind Mosca opened, dropping out a barely-alive body. Katsumi widened her eyes in recognition – for that person had visited the Varia mansion a couple of times. Not caring about anything – especially about her safety – Katsumi ran out of the safety zone and into the battle zone, kneeling down beside the body. She held the body softly and shook it. No response. _No, no no! _She shook him again but still no response. _He can't be!_

"**KYUUDAIME! [20]**" She cried.

_**Glossary #5**_

**[19] San (****さん****) – **San is one of the most common honorifics in the Japanese culture.

**[20] Kyuudaime (****きゅうだいめ****) – **Ninth. Normally addressed to someone of importance. _I'm personally not sure since Gokudera continues to yell out 'jyuudaime' so I'm hoping the same logic applies for kyuudaime. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry guys, I might not be able to update next month since I'll be overseas... JAPAN to be exact! KYAAAAAAAAAA CAN'T WAIT! But hopefully this is ablt to satisfy you until next chapter? Gomen ne? _

_- xKatsumii_


	14. Special! Part One: Tsuki!

"**Ne[21]**, Katsumi-**chan[22]**," a soft yet cheerful slipped through cherry-tinted lips. A soft breeze blew through the park, whipping her hair softly.  
>"Hmm?" Katsumi raised her head at the person in front of her, her face stuffed with melon <strong>pan[23]<strong>.  
>"Where do you think author-san went?" Swallowing her piece of bread, Katsumi shrugged her shoulders.<br>"To be honest, I don't know Kyoko-chan. She's been gone for a really long time." She turned her head to Haru who was mucking around with Lambo. "Hey Haru-chan! What do you think author-san has been doing?" Haru stopped with her eyes wide.  
>"WHAT? SHE HASN'T BEEN HERE?!" She scrambled towards the rest of the group enjoying their picnic.<p>

The whole gang had decided to head to the park for some fresh air and for Katsumi, it was a much needed vacation after constantly training the cloud guardian. She just really needed a break from the bloodthirsty aura that continously radiated from Hibari caused by his losses... His twenty-second losses. Quite a big ouch for the big guy isn't it?

Gokudera coughed loudly when she reached their area and asked Tsuna if he knew. "I don't know either, maybe Hibari-san knows?" The whole group turned their head towards the perfect who was lying alone on a tree branch far away from them. "Umm, Katsumi-chan, do you think you can ask?" Tsuna asked nervously. He still was a scaredy-cat when it came to Hibari.  
>"Eh, sure." She stood up and cupped her mouth. "HEY DINOSAUR, DO YOU KNOW WHERE AUTHOR-SAN HAS BEEN?" A flying tonfa flew in her direction which was deflected by her fan. "Stupid dinosaur. Well, that's a no."<p>

Everyone pondered on the thought as to why she wasn't around not noticing the dark splotch in the sky. It was I-Pin who saw it. "Oh! What's that?" She pointed at the figure.  
>"GEHEHEHE! THAT'S <strong>ORE[24]<strong>-**SAMA[25]**'S RIDE BACK TO OUTER SPACE! THEY'VE FINALLY REALISED HOW SMART I AM!" Lambo yelled out, causing a ruckus with the whole group.  
>"HIIIEEEEE! IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION!"<br>"JYUUDAIME, I'LL PROTECT YOU!"  
>"Guys, shut up and sit." Katsumi commanded through her mouth full of food.<br>"But Katsumi-chan!" Kyoko pressed. She shook her head and pointed at the baby sitting casually on his mini chair. Reborn was sitting there enjoying his little cup of coffee ignoring the ruckus surrounding him. Yes, everything was little because he's little.

The dark splotch overhead grew bigger and bigger until it's shape was in full view. It was a freaking blue eyes white dragon.**[*]** "GUYPAAAA! HARUUUU, I'M SCAREDDDD!" I-Pin ran after Lambo and also jumped at Haru who caught them both.  
>"I-Pin too!"<br>"I'm scared too but Gokudera-**kun[26]** will protect us, won't you Gokudera-kun?"  
>"O-OF COURSE! I'M JYUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MAN AFTER ALL!" Gokudera stuttered. "But you will help me with back up right, Jyuudaime?" Tsuna nodded nervously but he was scared as hell. Just what in the world was he supposed to do with a flying dragon coming their way?<p>

With a ear-piercing roar it came at them, it's sharp teeth clearly visible to the whole crowd. Everyone started screaming on the top of their lungs - with Tsuna being the loudest of them all.

Just when it looked like it was going to gobble them all in one swallow, a flying tonfa came out of nowhere hitting it smack bang on the jaw. First Tsuna, then Gokudera and Haru then Yamamoto and Kyoko and then everyone else, turned their heads to the figure who threw it. "Shut up herbivore, I'm trying to sleep." Hibari growled dangerously. The dragon whimpered loudly before crawling into a ball.

"Whoops, forgot that this guy hates being disturbed." A head popped up from on top of the dragon. They jumped off the dragon and slid down it's scaly body as though it was some gigantic ride. Thinking it was just some slide Lambo wanted to get on.  
>"I WANNA PLAY TOO!"<br>"Oh you can, but you've gotta let her eat you first." The figure smiled mischievously. Not noticing it at all, Lambo started crying and wailing, scared to the point he pissed his pants. "I was kidding." The figure patted the dragon lightly on the side and smiled. "Thanks Mizuki, you can go back now." With that, the dragon flew off, only after making chomping indications at the perfect who threw their weapon at it.  
>"I'll eat you, stupid boy," it seemed to say.<p>

Staring at her nervously, no one took a step. Everyone except Reborn whom had finished his tea and jumped on the figure's shoulder. "Meet Tsuki, the author who you've all been talking about."  
>"Hello," a wave and a smile came just before a huge cry.<br>"WHAAAAAAAT?!"  
>"Reborn-sama, you've got to be kidding right? This blank looking girl can't be the author? I thought the author was someone more sexier, with curves and bigger boobs and-" Gokudera stopped mid-sentence after a whack on his head caused him to bite his tongue. "OWWWW WHAT THE HEL-!" Haru had her hands on her hips and glared him with a fury that would've killed him on the spot.<br>"Not cool man." Tsuki sighed.

She felt a murderous aura from behind only to see the perfect taking long strides towards her. It was painfully obvious he was intent on killing her. "Not so fast." She clicked her fingers and with a bubble-like pop, Hibari disappeared. Everyone gasped at what she had done.  
>"YOU KILLED HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna cried.<br>"That's right. I killed him."  
>"BUT WHY?!"<br>"I'm the author; I do what I want." She smiled mischievously. "Just kidding, I just made him disappear for a little while."

After that everyone seemed to be on their toes because their backs were straight and even Lambo seemed to have quieten down. "I heard you guys were asking why I haven't been around lately. Well, a year and a half really." She sighed as sat down, joining the group on their picnic. "To be honest, I lost motivation for this and then things happened."  
>"Like what?" Kyoko innocently asked.<br>"Well for one, I had school and since I'm in my senior years it's getting really hectic."  
>"For one? So there's more right?" Yamamoto asked curiously.<br>"Well... Yeah... I fell in love for the first time..." She blushed lightly and hid it underneath her hair. Seeing her shyness, Haru jumped onto her with a bone-crushing hug.  
>"Don't worry Tsuki-chan! I know how you feel! It's painful isn't it?"<br>"Y-yeah, it is..." Tears seemed to have formed because instead of her usual lower-than-the-average-girl voice sounded clogged up. "BUT! All I wanted to say was, I'm sorry for not being around and updating like I should be." She tried to sound cheerful while trying to pry off Haru's arms. "I'll try to update more but I don't know if I can do that but I will try my best!" No one answered her so she just sighed and got up. "I won't ask for forgiveness because I know it's wrong to disappear a whole year and a half without a trace so... I'm just here to let you know I'm sorry and I will try to update more."

She clicked her fingers and with a soft pop, Hibari landed ungracefully on his bum with a loud "Oof!" He turned his head and glared at Tsuki. He didn't need to say anything because she knew what he meant. He was gonna kill her. "**Kamikorosu[27]**," he seemed to be saying.  
>"Eek, looks like I've prolonged this stay for too long. Goodbye, and I'm sorry once again." Standing straight, she clicked her fingers once more and poof. She was gone.<p>

Katsumi stared at the place where Tsuki was last seen before snaking herself on the forehead. "**SHIMATTA![28]**" The rest of the group turned their heads towards the bearer of the fire ring as though she was some stranger. It was a sudden yell after all. "It's her birthday today too! August 31! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!" She wailed, punishing herself.  
>"Don't worry about it, she'll understand," Reborn nodded.<br>"Hopefully..."

And with that, everyone enjoyed the picnic to their hearts content. Well, nearly everyone. Katsumi got dragged off by the one and one perfect who needed to get rid of steam. The loss by the author added itself to his twenty second losses, becoming his twenty third loss and he was hating it. Unknown to him, his twenty forth loss was just a few minutes away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossary #6<strong>_

**[21] Ne (ネ～)**: Hey

**[22] Chan (ちゃん)**: Another common honorific heard in animes. It is used to make the name of the person to be more cuter

**[23] Pan (パン)**: Bread (Melon pan is popular in Japan, if you watch Shakugan no Shana then you'll know what I'm talking about.)

**[24] Ore (おれ/俺)**: I or me. It is used by guys (only) and it's used normally when guys are arrogant or in a rough manner.

**[25] Sama (さま/様)**: It is an honorific used to show respect.

**[26] Kun (くん/君)**: Used commonly by girls to address boys. It is the 'junior' version of 'Mr.'

**[27] Kamikorosu (かみころす/かみ殺す)**: Literally translated to 'bite to death.' Kami (かみ) from かみ of kamitsuku (かみつく/噛み付く) meaning 'to bite at' and korosu (ころす/殺す) meaning 'to kill'.

**[28] Shimatta (しまった/仕舞った)**: Damn it

**[*]** Blue eyes white dragon: YU-GI-OH ANYONE? HAHAHA. First thing that came to my head when I tried to describe the dragon. :')


	15. Chapter 13

Katsumi was worried, nervous, scared. "No, no, no. This can't be happening! NINTH!" She shook the ninth worriedly, hoping he would gain consciousness. No response. Her grip tightened around the man's clothing as Reborn came bouncing over with a first aid kit. It was obvious she didn't want him to die.  
>"This is bad, this isn't something we can heal with a first aid kit." He muttered. Even if he didn't show it, anger was lightly laced around his words. "I've only seen the Gola Mosca's blueprints once and from this... I would assume the Ninth was forced to be its power box." Shocked about the news, Katsumi loosened her grip and anger filled her veins. Now who's going to be her victim this time?<p>

Meanwhile Tsuna was kneeling beside them, absorbing in all of the information. He watched the blood flow out of the Ninth's body with a horrified look. "D-Did I do that..?" Fear consumed him. "I killed someone. With these hands, I killed the Ninth..."  
>"Yes you did. You killed the old man with no mercy whatsoever." Xanxus growled. "With that you should pa- ARGH!"<p>

Before he could finish his sentence, Katsumi had suddenly tackled him onto the ground. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, trying her best to resist the powerful need of punching the heartless man to a bloody pulp. "**Kisama[29]**, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! ESPECIALLY TO THE MAN WHO TOOK YOU IN!" She growled murderously.

The Cervello stepped closer to the scene, only to be stopped by a murderous intent. "Don't even think of coming near us," Katsumi glared, anger burned ferociously in her eyes. Not once in their whole lives have they seen such anger, sadness and bloodlust mixed into one. They didn't even think it was possible! But it would seem as though this scary guardian proved them wrong.

"Scum, get off me," Xanxus did his best to glare in front of the girl him. But it was hard to also mask the hurt that came along with it. No words could describe the feeling of hate radiating off her. If it could, it would've melt him by now, killed him and he wouldn't care.

But this was Xanxus we were talking about here. He lived only for himself and no one, not caring who or what he had to sacrifice to get what he needed or wanted.

Katsumi's eyes narrowed at his command. Her hand surprisingly lashed out and hooked Xanxus in the mouth which caused him to cough out blood. Anger flashed before his eyes as he glared at her. _Curse her!_ Katsumi however, paid no heed to his glare but shot a fiercer one back at him. "Oh? You think just because I used to work for you I'm going to let you go after what you just d-"  
>"Katsumi, stop," Reborn's voice stopped her from doing anymore harm to the arrogant king.<br>"Tch," she got off him and quickly ran over to the Ninth. All her negativity seemed to have replaced with nothing but worry as she carefully cradled the man.

Nothing seemed to be worse than watching the man who was like a second father to you die. Especially in less than a week, two precious people in your life had moved over into the afterlife. But there was always hope that it was a dream. The same small, thin ray of hope that Katsumi was clinging onto.

Her ray widened and tears of joy almost stung her eyes when she heard coughs coming out of the Ninth's mouth. A smile was on her face as she thought of him alive and kicking. That the man in her arms was a fake, not the real and same person who gave her advice on how to not get beaten up by Xanxus.

But... All that hope crashed when she saw him coughing out blood. Not caring if blood was starting to splatter on her uniform, she called on Reborn for assistance. "Reborn! The Ninth regain consciousness! Help me stop the bleeding!" Desperation was shown all over her face as she tried to stop the bleeding herself.

Two wrinkly hands stopped Katsumi's hands that were hovering above the bleeding area. She looked up at the man with glistening eyes. "Tsuna," he croaked out. "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna quickly crawled over to the man, scared that his death was all his fault. He grasped one hand of the wrinkly hand to show that he was there.  
>"I'm here, Ninth. I'm here," he whispered fearfully. Unlike everyone else who are scared of death, the Ninth accepted death with a smile.<br>"It's good to finally see you..." The Ninth breathed in heavily - a sign that Katsumi knew full well that he was near the brink of death. The Ninth started to talk about his weakness that led him to be inside the machine, the weakness that allowed Xanxus to awaken. Everything that Katsumi already knew.

When he raised his arm towards Tsuna, she did whatever she could do to help him. Once his finger met Tsuna's forehead, a small burst of flame came out of his fingertip before it collapsed onto the ground. He turned to look at Katsumi who already had tears dropping off her face. "Tsumi, don't cry." A faint smile came across his face as he said the next few words. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I hope someone will take my place and..." The rest of his words were never heard as he drew his last breath.

Tsuna gaped at the scene in front of him. The man who he just remembered, had just died. Teardrops slipped from his face and onto the Ninth's smiling face as he cried. Katsumi gently placed the old man's body onto the ground before she crawled over to her weeping cousin. "Tsuna... It isn't your fault that he died..." Katsumi couldn't help but bite her lip as she accepted the fact that he was now dead. "It's all because of that self-centred asshole over there." She patted him on the back as Tsuna cried onto her shoulder. Even though she wanted to cry herself, she couldn't cry. For the Ninth's sake.

Xanxus threw all of his feelings aside as he stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You see that?! He killed the Ninth! As the former Ninth's son and for the future of the Vongola," he smirked wickedly as he raised his hand with the Vongola Sky ring. "I will kill you."

Anger filled Katsumi's vein again as she tried to think frantically. Even though he didn't know it, she was glad that Reborn bought her time with his explanation about Xanxus's trap - even if she wanted to punch Xanxus's face in.

And that was when she finally reached a conclusion. "Tsuna, this is your choice; honour the Ninth's wish by taking back the ring or let Xanxus take it and let him ruin it," she whispered hastily but slow enough for her dense cousin to comprehend. Personally, she wanted her cousin to just beat Xanxus to a bloody pulp but as the flickering flame that led the way, she couldn't do that.

A smirk appeared on her face as she watched her cousin stand up and answer. "Xanxus, I WILL take that ring back from you. I won't allow you to follow the Ninth's footsteps!"

Katsumi had to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning. But that all stopped when she realised something. _Oh great. More training with the dinosaur. Perfect._

**Glossary:**

**[29]** **Kisama (きさま/貴様)**: You bastard or you son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>"Okay, sorry guys. After this, my style of writing will change again 'cause I wrote this awhile ago and my style has changed so... Please excuse it," Tsuki apologised. She bowed meaningfully to the point that her back almost turned into a right-degree angle - as a sign of respect to her readers. "Oh and, sorry for not posting this earlier. I was in another city and I forgot to so yeah... I'm sorry!"<p> 


	16. Hiatus

Sorry guys. I'm putting this on hiatus until I manage to re-watch the anime because honestly, it's been about two years since I've last seen it or read it so yeah. SORRY!

I'll try to update it but please let me re-watch it. I don't mind if you flame, or any other negative stuff but umm, yeah. Thanks for sticking around.


End file.
